HWC Campaign: Outskirts of Hiigara System
Outskirts of Hiigara System is the second mission in the campaign and involves finding and repairing the Bushan-Re. Overview With the Taiidan Imperialist attack thwarted, the kiith must clean up the mess left behind. Various kiith are thanked for their aid, but Kiith Somtaaw is forced to the outer Hiigaran system on the order of Kiith Manaan to find their missing destroyer... Background * Find the Bushan-Re (location will be random) * Build Engineering Module * Repair the Bushan-Re * Salvage Derelict Research *Repair Systems *Salvaging Ability *Holographic Emitter Walkthrough The Kuun-Lan has been ordered to find a damaged destroyer under Kiith Manaan's colours as part of the clean up caused by the failed invasion. It won't be easy, because the Turanic Raiders are highly active in the location. Sensors also detect fast moving meteor belts which will result in the destruction of the Bushan-Re if it drifts into one. Send the Workers to harvest resources, and make sure your ACVs are set to guard them in a wall. Tactical will recommend building the Engineering Module, since the Workers can't repair or salvage ships yet. Beginning construction of the new module will initiate a scene with the ore canister being jettisoned and destroyed. Eventually, faint communication signals will be picked up by Tactical (as mentioned above, the location is randomised). Move the Kuun-Lan directly to the points to find the Bushan-Re. Some enemy Interceptors will probably attack the Kuun-Lan, but it's a strong vessel and will be able to deal with them without trouble. When all resources have been harvested, set the ACVs to guard the Bushan-Re in a sphere. Workers should be set to repair the destroyer (they will need to be upgraded using the U key to gain the ability after research is completed). After some time, friendly Support Frigates will appear, indicating they wish to help the workers in repairing: however, things won't be that easy. When the frigates reach the destroyer, the Kuun-Lan realises something is wrong, before the frigates reveal themselves to be Standard Corvettes, using a holographic emitter to fool the sensors. As long as there are enough ACVs in the fleet, this battle will be fairly easy. The destroyer will even help out by using its Ion Cannons and energy based weapons to attack the enemy fighters. While this occurs, the Kuun-Lan detects something near by also emitting a distress signal and asks if the Bushan-Re sent out a distress beacon. The destroyer responds by saying that the signal's been there all the time they've been there. Tactical recommends salvaging the derelict pod, but the Turanic Raiders also send ships to salvage it. The Bushan-Re will leave when the Raiders send ships to salvage the pod, leaving it up to the Kuun-Lan to deal with the enemy. Tactical also recommends researching Holographic Emitter so that they can build Mimics as well. Once the pod is onboard the Kuun-Lan, the Raiders will retreat: rebuild the fleet and exit the mission. 02